Exchanged Promised
by kirin47
Summary: Sesaat setelah Millefiore Arc berakhir. Sebuah janji di masa 10 tahun lalu yang tertunda. Setting:Future Arc. TYL!6918;TYL!69TYL!18


A/N : yosh.. ini fanfic kedua untuk ulang tahun Hibari. semoga berhasil.

* * *

><p>Exchanged Promised (c) quan 'Titanium'<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira

Warning : YAOI, GAJENESS, TYPO (pasti ada orz).

TYL!6918 ; TYL!69TYL!18

* * *

><p>Pertarungan melawan Millefiore telah selesai. Semua beristirahat dan berkumpul di Vongola HQ -terkecuali Hibari yang memiliki <em>basement<em> tersendiri.

Hibari, sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas _tatami_. Mengenakan seragam Namimori tercintanya. Hibari dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu. Tak seharusnya ia berada di masa ini karena itulah ia akan segera pulang ke masanya sekarang. Di ruangan itupula Kusakabe yang merupakan bawahan Hibari dengan setia menemani Hibari. Hibari sedang melamun. Pikirannya menerawang kepada kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

_"naru-" tiga buah pisau perak mendarat di kepala Fran sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_"berhenti bermain, bodoh! dan sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan ilusi Rokudo Mukuro." bentak Bel kesal pada perlakuan Fran yang dianggapnya sudah melalui batas -atau Bel-nya saja yang mudah marah. "Ia terkunci di bawah Vindice." tambah Bel seruius._

_"are? kau belum dengar?" tanya Fran heran. "laki-laki dengan rambut nanas ini bukanlah ilusi, dia Rokudo Mukuro yang asli." tambah Fran yang jelas membuatnya kembali mendapat tusukan trident di kepalanya. "ow." ringis Fran datar._

_"Shishou telah bebas dari Vindice." tambah Fran datar membuat yang lain kaget -beberapa kagum- tak terkecuali Hibari. Hibari telah menunggu kesempatan ini sejak lama. Akhirnya ia bisa menggigit tubuh Mukuro yang asli sampai mati._

Pikiran Hibari benar-benar dipenuhi dengan Mukuro -ada yang janggal. Dia senang Mukuro keluar dari Vindice karena dia bisa benar-benar menggigitnya sekarang atau ada alasan lain ? mana kutahu. Hibari mencoba menghilangkan segala pikirannya mengenai Mukuro dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruangan pribadinya di masa kini, ia memegang seragam Namimori bagian luarnya dan menyimpannya di atas bahu kanannya. Ia harus kembali ke masa lalu sekarang. Kusakabe membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Setelah cukup jauh Hibari berjalan, ia merasakan sebuah hawa yang aneh. Ada yang datang dan dia tau siapa. Tapi, sayang Hibari tak bisa bisa mengantisipasi akan darimana datangnya makhluk tersebut sampai ia merasakan ada lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

_Duagh!_

Suara hantaman tonfa metal yang bersentuhan keras dengan wajah Mukuro terdengar jelas. Mukuro terbanting. Mukuro berusaha bangkit sambil meringis kesakitan.

"aw! kau jahat sekali Kyouya~" ringis Mukuro sambil kembali berjalan mendekati Hibari. Hibari bersiaga dengan kedua tonfa di masing-masing tangannya. "kupikir kau akan rindu padaku. Bukankah kau ingin sekali bertemuku dengan tubuh asliku ? kufufu" Mukuro menyeringai. Hibari dalam posisi awas sekarang.

"cih._Kami korosu_." Hibari berdecak kesal. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis -hampir tak terlihat- di wajah Hibari. _ Kuudere?_

"Kufufufu. Aku tak keberatan digigit sampai mati olehmu . Yaa, selama kau bisa." Seriangaiannya melebar. Menggengam erat trisulanya disusul oleh lambang kanji dimata kanannya yang berubah dari kanji 6 menjadi 1. Ia menciptakan sebuah ilusi yang mengelilingi mereka. Kumpulan pohon sakura. Tidak, Mukuro tidaklah bodoh. Bukan karena ia tak mengetahui bahwa penyakit _sakurakura_ Hibari telah sembuh. Ia tahu. Hanya saja . . . . nostalgia. Mengenang hari-hari kemenangannya dimana ia menaklukan sang prefek -yang ia yakin akan ia dapatkan lagi sekarang.

Kening Hibari bekedut. Jelas saja, ia benci yang namanya sakura dan kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini harus memunculkan ilusi sakura _lagi._ "takkan kubiarkan kau mengambil keme-" belum sempat Hibari menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia tiba-tiba saja merasa tak bisa berbicara. Suaranya tertahan dalam benaknya. Tertahan oleh hangatnya tubuh Mukuro. Melebarkan matanya, ia menggerakan tangan kanannya cepat -mengayunkan tonfanya- yang percuma saat tangan yang jauh lebih besar itu menahan tangannya. Mukuro mempererat dekapannya. Membawa Hibari untuk lebih dalam pada kehangatannya. Mukuro memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek dan kecil darinya seakan akan tak mau berpisah. Perpisahan dihadapan mereka sekarang. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hibari dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk Mukuro memenuhi janji dirinya sendiri di masa 10 tahun lalu pada Hibari dimasa itu.

Hibari tercengang. Ia hanya terdiam. Mengingat sebuah janji di masanya.

.

.

_._

_Tiupan angin pelan berhembus melalui celah jendela saat mereka saling berpelukan -pelukan yang dingin. Detik-detik perpisahan yang selalu mereka rasakan berkali-kali mulai menghampiri mereka lagi. Rokudo Mukuro, ilusi, ia tak dapat bertahan cukup lama untuk selalu menemani sang prefek. Tubuhnya yang terperangkap di Vindice menampakkan sebuah jarak yang sangat kentara terhadap Hibari. Mereka memang cukup sering bertemu. Tapi hanya sebentar. Waktu yang sekejap itu kadang tak cukup untuk Mukuro menarik perhatian Hibari dan Hibari untuk mengerti perasaannya sendiri. _

_ Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya. Tersenyum lembut saat bayang-bayang kabut mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Sedang pemuda di hadapannya hanya menunduk terdiam. Hibari tanpa sadar menggerakan tangannya -menyentuh tangan Mukuro. Ia tak mau berpisah lagi. Sampai kapan? _

_"cepatlah keluar dari Vindice atau akan kugigit kau sampai mati" ucap Hibari lirih. Kalimat yang bisa diartikan 'cepatlah keluar dari Vindince, aku menunggumu'_

_"kufufufu" Mukuro memperlebar senyumannya yang berubah menjadi seringaian. "tenang saja, aku pasti akan keluar dari Vindice suatu saat nanti" Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hibari, mengecup kening Hibari sekilas. "dan pada saat itu terjadi . . ." Mukuro menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. " . . . kau harus menciumku tepat disini. kufufufu" dan kabut itu dengan sempurna membawa sosok Mukuro pergi._

_exchanged promised_

_Suatu hal aneh. Hibari memang sedikit kesal dengan pernyataan terakhir Mukuro tapi ada yang lebih ia pikirkan._

_. . . suatu saat nanti ? kapan? kapan ia bisa bertemu Mukuro yang asli? tubuh yang memiliki kehangatan, bukan seperti ilusi yang dingin. Kapan?_

_pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di benak Hibari._

.

.

.

Inikah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Hibari. Mukuro, yang bukan ilusinya, tubuh aslinya, menyelimuti Hibari dengan sebuah _kehangatan_. Kehangatan yang telah lama ia nantikan. Melawan pikiran dan logikanya Hibari membalas pelukan Mukuro. Hanya untuk sesaat. Setelahnya, Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit melangkah mundur. Memberi jarak.

"oya oya. Sudah saatnya untuk kau kembali kan Hibari." Mukuro sedikit terseyum miris.

Hibari menggenggam erat tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa diduga oleh Mukuro, Hibari -dengan gerakan cepat- sekilas mengecup bibir Mukuro dengan bibirnya. Hanya sekilas, tapi sangat bermakna. Hibari sedikit memalilngkan wajahnya yang tak lepas dari semburat merah tipis itu. Sedang Mukuro terpaku tak percaya namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah, sebuah senyuman tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

Mukuro mengulurkan tangannya -sedikit mengelus kepala Hibari sambil tersenyum.

_"terimakasih"_ bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Hibari.

Hibari menepis tangan Mukuro "Aku hanya tak mau berhutang janji. Dengan begini kita telah menepati janji masing-masing." Hibari berjalan menjauhi Mukuro -kearah tempat Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Mukuro tertawa kecil. Hibari banyak berubah ya, pikirnya.

_Apa yang ada di Mukuro untuk Hibari takkan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun, meski sampai 10 tahun kedepan dan apa yang ada di Hibari untuk Mukuro pun takkan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun ,meski sampai 10 tahun kedepan. Sampai kapanpun. Bagaimanapun. Takkan pernah padam. Never ending, always the same. Everything is under the rebirth cycle again. Entrust that destiny to me._

Semua sudah kembali pada masanya. Tak terkecuali Hibari di masa sekarang. Mengenakan tuxedo dengan kemeja berwarna ungu gelap yang sedang ia ganti menjadi yukata berwarna hitam dengan garis ungu gelap. Hibari berjalan pelan ke sebuah ruangan pribadi miliknya. Memasuki ruangan tersebut dimana seseorang yang mengenakan yukata berwarna indigo menunggunya -Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro menepuk pelan tempat kosong di sebelah ia duduk -diatas futon. Memberi perintah untuk Hibari duduk di sebelahnya.

_"sudah lama bukan, kufufu."_

**FIN**

Waiii! jadi ! /gulinggulingguling/

yahh walau sebenarnya cerita seperti ini sudah banyak yang nulis ||||orz

tapi saya suka pas nulisnya.. =3

dan lagi-lagi ada lirik lagu End:Res /kena demam lagu End:Res, judulnya pun diambil dari salahs atu lirik di lagunya ==v

review?


End file.
